Telepathy And Other Kinds Of Mental Manipulations
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Because you have no idea how irritating hearing the thoughts of the people around you can get. Especially when they're concocting villainous plans and tend to mentally laugh manically. SI-OC. Yamanaka Kekkai Genkai Mutation!OC. Shikamaru/OC
1. She's A Mindreader?

Her name was Kangae and she was a freak of nature, let her give you three reasons why.

Number one. She was a zombie. Not in the traditional sense of being a revived corpse of rotting flesh but as in she has been brought back from the seventh ring of death. Not with her old, probably skeletal carcass but with a spanking new skin sac.

Yep she's talking about reincarnation. The cycle of rebirth. Some people get a flower, others a lion out in the Serengeti, but her? No, never anything so simple because life loves to fuck with her.

She got something caught between worse and absolute hell.

Which leads to reason number two.

Her last name was Yamanaka. Yes, yes, it seemed normal and non-threatening but what if she told you she meant the Yamanaka's who could mind walk? The Yamanaka's who could send their psyche into another body? The Yamanaka's from the world of Naruto?

Suddenly such an innocent title like 'Among the Mountains' seemed to hold a presence like a loaded gun. Not to mention she managed to land the position of Ino's suddenly canon twin sister who isn't even blonde but _strawberry haired_. A ginger Yamanaka came out of the clan lady, oh how the village must have _gossiped_.

And her clan's ability is the gateway to the third and final reason.

She could hear everyone's thoughts, making her the Jean Grey of Naruto-verse with way less control.

And let her tell you hearing the faint buzz and blare of your parents dirty thoughts as they stared at each other with lusty bedroom eyes was the most horrifying thing she had ever bared witness to. _Ever_.

Mind reading wasn't like she had envisioned at all. She had assumed it would be similar a magic eight ball or something but it was far more complex than she gave it credit for.

Everyone's mind was different, some people's were like a partially closed curtain and others like a locked door where she could press her ear to the key hole. Sometimes it was like looking through one way glass and others more like a too small window.

Kangae didn't really like the feeling of other minds brushing against hers, some were okay but others felt like she had fur and they were rubbing it the wrong way with taloned fingers.

Her parents minds were only ever truly open around each other. Meaning when other people are near a barrier that she can't pass without risking detection is put up. She likes it best when their walls are up, it quiet unlike the most of the time.

Imagine white noise and magnify the hidden garbled voices by ten, that's what she heard on peaceful days. Annoying yeah?

The first time she registered her mutation it had been about half a year after her (re)birth when she had finally stopped freezing up and wailing her head off when her parents came within a foot of her personal space. She hadn't been trying to search them out, it was that the person was practically broadcasting them on a sonic wave.

Her clan had thrown the two daughters of the clan head a party to celebrate their - not their actual birthday - and it seemed everyone had shown up.

She had been sitting in the playpen with her sister - who was currently playing with her hair, the color obviously fascinated her - and a few other children - Shino, Hinata, Kiba etc - when she had thought she heard someone speak.

"_Is that the ginger haired bastard child Inoichi-koi's 'wife' sired?_" The snarky, uptight feminine voice practically hissed and Kangae bristled angrily. "_I knew she was a cheating whore!_"

Imagine how surprised she was to hear that. Whoever had the balls to utter such travesties either deserved a kunai to the throat or a high five. Most likely to bleed from a smile carved on their neck because RUDE MUCH! You don't come to a party for _Inoichi's new children_ to bash because you were denied the privilege to host Ino and her in your uterus. Jealousy was such an ugly trait.

Blue gaze darting around the group of people she finally honed in on a brown haired woman with narrowed grey eyes who was glaring straight at - she glanced at Ino who was sitting a few feet away - her apparently. Feeling a bit taken back by the vehemence in her stare she raised both brows. So it was this chick then? No wonder she got turned down, she's looks sorta...well she was sure you got the idea.

"_Ugh, look at the little shit. I refuse to believe Inoichi-koi sired a red headed brat. Both of them are blonde, it's just not possible!_"

Now usually at hearing an insult on her hair - or her person and family - she would have scowled as best as she could with her baby face muscles and upchucked right in their face. Usually she would have played the cute card and sucked up only to pull something extremely foul later.

But how could she concentrate on what the she-witch had said _when her mouth hadn't even moved!?_

Watching the woman with wide, shocked eyes as she walked forward and thought - _**and omigawd this is so strange!**_ - something positively horrid at her, Kangae burst into tears.

And when she cried, Ino cried, and when more than one child cried, the entire hoard did. It had been a snotty, teary mess of clan heirs and she thought she had reacted pretty well all things considered.

Not her proudest moment but with her Wiley and entirely unpredictable baby emotions even touching a blade of grass would have set her off.

Cowering into the huddle of her mother's arms she let herself be carried off on the excuse of too much excitement and the need of a nap.

So here she was now shuddering in her high chair as her father thought of all the things he'd enjoy doing to their mother.

Glaring at the oblivious and happy Ino she wished she could plead ignorance to this entire debacle. It was bliss after all.

She would definitely have to figure out how to shield before she started picking up images as well. Kangae already had enough mental scarring, she didn't need anymore.

* * *

The great thing about ninja families was that they trained you before you even realized you were training.

Watching Ino play quirky hand and cognitive response memory games with their father Kangae looked down at the colored cards in front of her and started to match them up in piles, making sure to make mistakes along to way. They were nearly two in a few weeks and ninja children progressed faster than civilian so this, she assumed, would pass for normal behavior.

While she trusted Inoichi the most out of all the Shinobi to not sell his children out, you never knew who was watching.

"Ah, you've finished Kangae?" Her dad asked with a soft smile, pulling her into his lap along side Ino. "You've done very well on your first try, would you like to try the games I used with your sister now?"

Flashing him a smile she held out her hands palms up and giggled loudly when he started clapping.

Who knew a pumped out version of patty-cake could be used to teach finger dexterity?

* * *

**So this will be on hiatus until all of my other stories are at at least 15k+. I will still write fire it but I won't post anything after this for a while. Tell me what you think, I'll be revising this chapter. Kangae means thought or mind, I forget which. Excuse any errors.**


	2. Ino-Shika-Cho-Kangae?

**So** **I said I wouldn't update...I lied...You guys just don't understand how hard it is for me to keep idea's to myself! So please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Today Ino and her were going to have their first Akamichi, Yamanaka, Nara play date. Curious about how one of her favorite genin teams interacted she was very excited. Settling in her mother's - Inoue, she was detecting an Ino name theme that she had been left out of - she stared up at Shikaku with wide curious blue eyes. He was a handsome guy and the scar did nothing but add to his finesse.

"Thanks for having us over," He father greeted slipping of his shoes. "Ino's been pretty restless to get out of the house while Kangae mostly just goes along with everything."

"Not even two and a half yet and they're already a hand full." The Nara genius grins, ruffling their blonde and ginger hair simultaneously. "Well come on, Choza and his family are waiting in the tea room."

Carted off to the rest of the company Kangae and Ino both are brought before a man and two women. Choza, his wife Sagasu, and Yoshino respectively. Sagasu was a beautiful slim women with chestnut hair and lively green eyes while Choza had bright red hair and dark brown eyes. Yoshino looked like one of those house-mothers who wasn't afraid to throw a hot pot of grits and oil at a disrespectful guest with her brown hair and fierce dark eyes and Kangae instantly respected her for it.

"So these are your twins huh, Inoue?" Yoshino grinned. "They should have been listed as identical instead of fraternal."

Sagasu nodded her agreement. "They're practically mirror images if you don't count Kangae's red hair."

"I don't know where she got the color from but I definitely love it." Her mother smiled, setting her down near two children. Her father crouched down next to them.

"Girls, meet Shikamaru and Chouji. Boys, meet Ino and Kangae." He introduced before leaving with the other two men.

Watching her sister turn curious eyes to the sleepy eyed and fruit chewing boys Ino let out a cheery squeal and Kangae knew they would click despite their future scrabbles.

"Hi! Hi!" Ino chirped scooting closer to them, fingers clasped around Kangae's tugging her along. Couldn't get out anything could she?

Following her lead she waved and settled back down.

"Hiiii..." She stretched out with a half smile.

Chouji was nice enough, answering their greetings with a shy friendliness she found appealing. He'd be a good friend if she decided to become a part of their group but she most likely wouldn't. Canon placement and all. Turning to the Kagemane user she waited for him to say something.

If Kangae didn't know any better she would have said that Shikamaru seemed to have sighed in exasperation before fully opening dark eyes to examine them both. Only two years old and already a lazy bastard. Wow, talk about predestined character personality traits.

Taking a long look he drawled out a lazy 'hello' and rolled over to sleep again.

Ino's face showed something like confused hurt at the dismissal from a person she wanted to befriend and Kangae frowned at the back of the boy's head.

What a rude little snot. Even she wasn't all that psyched to make nice with him, it was one thing to snub her but another to do so to her sister. She was an overprotective Aneue, what could you do?

Leaning forward she pushed on his shoulder and glared when he didn't respond. Kangae positively hated being ignored. Deciding to do it again and again until he paid proper attention to her she began shoving him.

She practically rolled him around five whole times and he didn't even bat an eyelash. Scowling harsher she took a deep breath and this time gave a push to Shikamaru's mind. The boy jerked as if she had pushed him and looked around the room confusedly.

Feeling a little (alot) winded at the effort she grinned victoriously.

"Ino wantsa play!" She announced when Shikamaru turned around to face her with a peeved expression on his face. He looked accusatory but he had no proof that it was her. So there, nyah~!

"Go 'way woman." He grumbled attempting to turn his face into the mats beneath them. Kangae's expression became incredulous, oh no this little brat didn't! She did not waste her psychic energy only to have him revert back to a unresponsive metaphorical couch potato!

"Up!" Kangae screeched, causing Ino, Chouji, and that boy to jump. "Up! Up! _Uppp!_"

Shikamaru bolted upright with fire in his narrowed eyes.

"Ino. Wantsa. Play." Kangae reiterated with a childish grin that seemed a dab bit too vindictive. Either he listened or she took more drastic measures. "You, Cho, and Ino play. _Now_."

Shikamaru glanced over at the other two curiously watching children.

"You too?"

The strawberry haired girl grinned. "No. 'm tired." She sighed with a loud yawn drawing the attention of hr mother who hurried over to pick her up from the far side of the room.

Meeting Shikamaru's pouting black eyes she grinned. "Bye bye."

Turning to face the trio of amused woman Kangae tried for the innocent look and failed. Spectacularly.

"Ah, so much like you already Inoue." Yoshino said, with a shake of her head.

"She'll be a Kunoichi in no time." Sagasu beamed. "An infiltration or interrogationist if I ever saw one."

Inoue looked thoughtful. "I always thought her to be a hunter-nin with how she always manages to find everyone she plays hide and seek with. Even the older kids have trouble."

Kangae grinned. Blame that on their incredibly loud thoughts, hearing 'That brat will never find me in the insanely tall tree!' usually prompted anyone to look in the insanely tall tree.

"So Kan-chan, now that you're done manipulating Shikamaru-kun for Ino would you rather stay with your father or me?" Inoue asked, lifting a knowing brow.

Kangae giggled and pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek. "Daddy!"

Chuckling low, her mother exited through the patio door. "Of course you pick the battle crazy ninja over us gossiping Bamako's."

Spying her father and the others a ways down she started towards them.

Inoichi," Her mother called alerting the three ninja. "Kangae finished playing the others for Ino and decided to come out here with you!"

Her father chuckled lowly. "Well she's certainly free to come sit with us."

Placing her on the floor the blonde woman gave Kangae a pat on the back. "Go on."

Turning to go back into the house she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Pushing herself upwards she ran over to her father and threw herself into his lap with a practiced precision.

"Headstrong little tyke." Choza chuckled watching Kangae right herself until her back was pressed against Inoichi's chest.

"Definitely an action taker." Her father chuckled, running a single hand through her hair. "Can hardly stop her once she gets set on something."

"So what did Inoue mean by 'manipulating the others'?" Shikaku asked pushing one Go piece forward and Kangae wondered how much this was like chess.

Her father hummed amusedly. "It means some one in there got bended to Kangae's will." He explained. "Most likely it was Shikamaru because he didn't want to play with Ino."

"Ho?" Choza said, moving his own piece before glancing towards Kangae. "Do we have a little protector on our hands. An Ichigo?"

Inoichi started laughing, sounding a bit maniacal and Kangae pouted. It wasn't nearly that funny.

"Oh Choza, what a coincidence," He sighed wiping at the tears gathered at the sides of his eyes. "that's the nickname she's had ever since she slapped her older cousin for teasing Ino."

Yes, Kangae the Ichigo. Thought the Protector. No one told Ganbo to be such a twat.

"Not to mention that hair color, strawberry indeed." Shikaku remarked, moving a black tile after Choza did. "And speaking of hair, I've been meaning to ask how that came about...Oh and Choza? Checkmate."

Ignoring the frustrated groan of 'Never gonna play a Nara again' and 'One more time Shikaku!' her father absently toyed with the ends of her tresses in contemplation.

"Well it could just be a random pop up color that she inherited or maybe a mutation that arose from the generations blond hair." Inoichi shrugged while Kangae internally snickered at the mention of a mutation.

Daddy dearest, you truly have no idea.

"With either possibility Kangae has this color and it's here to stay."

And with that they lapsed into a quiet conversation while Kangae began to relax. This was why she enjoyed the Akamichi and Nara clan's company, they were taught how to shield. Naturally not against their Kekkai Genkai because as far as they all knew there wasn't a way to do so, but how to discipline their minds from torture and things of the like.

A gruesome reason but they were ninja, what did you expect?

But the shielding wasn't to say that she couldn't hear absolutely nothing. She still caught snippets of thoughts - Choza's rambling about losing to Shikaku, Shikaku's ramblings about how many times Choza was going to keep losing to him, and her father's rather entertaining thoughts about having ginger grandbabies and the man he would kill for getting his little Ichigo pregnant - but it wasn't on blast like she was used to.

And unlike her parents they weren't as likely to take note of a mental intrusion, so Kangae could practice honing her abilities. But she wouldn't, not on allies anyway. They trusted each others clans to do what was right with their Kekkai Genkai's, so who was she to come up - not even a canon character - and give a reason for the age long triad of clans to mistrust each other?

No one that's who.

Settling in a ball she closed her eyes and focused in on the rhythmic pressure of her father's stroking and began to doze.

She might be reluctant to practice on them but everyone else? Well, they were marked as free game.

* * *

**So Kangae has Ino-Shika-Cho interaction and is planning to practice her Telepathy. I have plans for further mutations that tie in with her Telepathy but you'll just have to wait until the Hyuuga abduction and preschool for girls where Ino met Sakura for the biggest part of it. Bye for now, I don't know if I'll post the next chapter but most likely. Excuse any errors.**


	3. Past and Future Bonds

Staring at the little blonde bundle clinging to her lower legs Kangae attempted to slowly wiggle out of her hold and failed. spectacularly. Falling back with a huff she stared hard at the ceiling before flexing her lower body. Jesus did this girl have a grip of steel! Seriously, if she didn't know any better she would think she needed a crow bar just to go take a pee in the middle of the night.

Glancing out the window she saw the beginnings of dawn painting the dark blue sky.

Turning on her side she made her body wiggle like a worm and made a grab for the pillow to her left. Yanking her legs away from Ino's dastardly grasp she flung the pillow at her before she could fully come to. Watching for any signs of irritation until Ino snuggled into the fluffy head rest Kangae nodded feeling accomplished. Not even her parents could successfully succeed at pulling Ino away from her.

Child: 10, Parents: 0.

Breathing a sigh of relief when after a few minutes her sister didn't notice anything wrong Kangae slipped out of the bed and down onto the floor. Landing in a crouch she glanced at Ino's bed and the rumpled covers that she obviously deserted to camp on her mattress she shook her head in fond exasperation.

As much as she's come to love the girl it got really hot at night in the fire country and Ino slicking her body gunk all over her body gunk was not helping. Like at all.

Pushing open her door (that her parents thankfully left ajar) she heaved a sigh of relief as a cool rush of hallway air smacked her in her face. Pushing the strawberry locks out of her face she grimaced at the wet slap it made of her scalp.

Absolutely ew.

Resisting the urge to face plant of the perfectly temperatured hard wood floor underneath her bare feet she pushed open the tatami door leading to the koi pond and mini forest that was their back yard. Trekking along the stone and grass path she sat crossed legged in front of the water and absent-mindedly poked a small finger into the pool.

Feeling a little mouth nip at her hand she giggled and leaned backwards.

Watching the black and white fishes circling each other she reluctantly began to reflect on her previous life. Something she would have preferred not to do but she knew eventually she would have to address it, why not now?

Before this Kangae had been a carnie. Yep you heard that right, carnie as in raised by a traveling circus, roadies, or in more a rude reference a circus freak.

Found by the ring master prancing through the high tops of trees with a skill a child her age shouldn't have possessed and he decided to keep her. Nobody objected, after all who gives a thought to a dirty little abandoned gypsy girl? So she had dusted off her clothes, hitched up her big girl panties, pulled on her leotard and learned from the best.

It hadn't been a life of ease and luxury but it had been hers and she had loved it. She had been a miscellaneous professional, helping where it was needed. If you wanted a hand with the knife throwing act, she was pretty good with a sharpened stiletto. Tight rope walking? Psh, she could do back flips on that thing. Trapeze? Well, did you even need to ask?

All things she had worked herself to the bone to learn and she'd be damned before she let them go to waste.

She wouldn't say that she was exactly loved by her fellow carnie's but she was someone to everyone, a useful part of the circus and they liked her and she enjoyed her time there.

She only really became close to one person, a young blond boy with big blue eyes and commanding presence. He called himself a prince and was an energetic little tyke.

She found him the same way the ringmaster had found her, doing something he had no business doing. So she dragged him before her recruiter and begged him to let the little waif boy join. And he had under one condition, that she keep him out of trouble and in her cabin during shows until he could pull his weight.

And honestly her death had been her fault entirely, she should have been owning up to her promise and watched him. But in her defense she had thought he had given up on his "I want to be independent and stupid!" phase.

After nearly five years of caring for the now ten year old boy she had taken to teaching him tight rope walking after she had taken over the act. One night she had been in the middle of the trapeze when she had caught sight of the boy she had thought she had locked away in her trailer (sneaky little rat) attempting to walk across the vacant tight rope.

And from there everything happened in slow motion. She saw him fall, he screamed, and she moved. The last thing she remembered was his crying face peering down at her she spiraled through the air. And then...nothing. That was until she had woken up here.

Unclenching the fingers that had begun to dig into her flesh she rubbed at the red crescent moons and looked up at the brightening sky.

She only hoped that little Mikhail was being taken care of by someone in her stead. The ringmaster wasn't so cruel as to toss out a boy who had lost his only sister and potential mother figure. So yeah, her boy was doing alright in his world.

"Nee-chan..." A sleepy voice called and Kangae turned around to see Ino standing behind her in her night wear. Rubbing one bleary eye the girl who reminded her so much of Mikhail took a seat next to her and leaned close. Her body heat a comfort her shivering body hadn't noticed she wanted.

"I woke up an' you weren't there." She mumbled sleeply (_and omg how kawaii could this girl get?!_). "So I wen' to fin' you and saw you lookin' sad."

Shifting her arms she flung herself around Kangae's shoulders.

"Don't cry." She whimpered scratching at the place closest to her heart. "Every time you cry my chest feels all achy and stuff."

Must be a forming twin link, it would only make sense if she was a telepath and she had a sneaking suspicion that when she was born she took a piece of Ino's soul and used it as the basis for her own. After all, didn't they say that twins were the same spirit only split in two?

"Well," She grinned, touched at her concern and here she thought that she was the worry wart out of the two of them. "I'm fine now that I have my twinnie here."

Ino grunted at the not well liked moniker.

She carded a hand through her sun lite locks. "So go to sleep, I know you're tired. Probably been searching for me all over the house." She joked, poking one rounded cheek.

"I haven't," Ino drowsy interrupted with a frown as if Kangae was absolutely insane for suggesting such a thing. "I always know where you are." She said matter of factly.

And then she was asleep and Kangae sighed, pulling the girl into her lap. Tiresome child.

"Always know huh?" She mused with a small smile blossoming on her mirror image face. "I kinda like the sound of that."

* * *

**So, here's the next chapter. It's sister bonding and a back drop on Kangae's past. She was a carnie, I liked the idea. So please review and tell me your thoughts. Also I would like to thank everyone for paying attention to my story. Please excuse any errors.**


	4. Shields and Hinata

Blah, blah, blah was all the Kangae was hearing. Dully staring into the crowd of people at the festival (it was not the Kyuubi one, thank Kami) she couldn't believe how bland civilians were. Grocery list that, gotta get food on the table this, and the classic RENT'S DUE! drifted into her head and she blew a raspberry. If she was gonna have the ability to pull minds into hers she would very much like a juicy soap opera to be on the program instead of this drivel.

She had gotten better at filtering out the constant noise by recalling her X-men knowledge. Imagination and concentration truly were the key. Kangae had experimented and realized that different things did different action.

The first one she had tried was a wall. Not just any old one, a brick fortress. She was proud to say her architecture was pretty impressive and it had done its job. Too well. After basically wasting two hours - to a child that's like an eternity - it finally happened and like she knew it would, it stopped the voices. And consequently locked her usually drifting mind in her head and wouldn't let her out.

Seriously, she had basically taken the mental equivalent of a wrecking ball to the shield and it just sat there and took it. Then when she finally got it down - through hours of commanding it to yield - she opened her eyes to see a worried Ino and their parents in a hospital room because apparently she wouldn't wake up even when they had injected chakra into her system. She had been there for two solid days, and that's not even counting the time the medics used trying to resuscitate her.

Inoichi and Inoue had left the room to go tell the staff of her recovery and she had been left with a huffing mad Ino who instantly demanded what she had been doing.

"And don't try to tell me nothing because I couldn't feel you in my head anymore!" She shouted with an irritated huff and with a curse Kangae put her finger to her lips.

"Don't you want me to get taken away?!" She hissed, with a glare only softening when she saw Ino's flinch. "Listen, I was doing something but I wasn't trying to...not be in your head. In fact I never knew I was in your head." Kangae whispered pulling Ino onto the bed with her.

"I don't think we should speak about it anymore outloud, so be quiet and listen. And don't freak out." She cautioned before concentrating.

"What do you mean by not out loud? How else are you gonna tell me-"

_Like this_.

Ino jumped and glanced around.

"Who's there?!" She demanded and Kangae chuckled.

_Ino-chan it's me, Kangae. You know, you're beloved sister._

Stunned eyes turned to her and she gasped.

"How are you-"

_No, think it. I can hear it just like if you were speaking_.

It took a minute before she said anything, and when she did it never blew out her telepathic ears.

_**HELLOOO! CAN! YOU! HEAR! MEEE!**_

Falling backwards she grabbed at her head and moaned in pain. Ino squealed and rushed forward.

"I'm so sorry Nee-chan! I didn't know! I swear to Kami I won't do it again!" Her sweet little sister sounded so close to tears that through the death of her brain she smiled and pulled the blonde child into her arms.

"It's fine," She grunted. "Just next time, be quieter."

"You'll really let me try again?"

Kangae shrugged and stared her sister in the eyes. "I'll always let you try again. Just try not to make me regret the decision to okay?"

Ino nodded and fell into her side, remaining quiet until her previous train of thought pulled into the station.

"So you won't do go away from me again?" She asked with a frown. "Because I didn't like it when you did that."

"I'll make you a deal, if I ever do what I did again it'll be because I'm in danger." She reasoned. "So beware if I ever raise the mighty fortress again!"

So now so far Ino was the only one who knew what she could do and she wouldn't tell anybody. She had learned how to project her thoughts because of a mishap that involved internal screaming, her father, and him accidentally punching a tree in half. It was amazing what surprise can do for a person.

Since her sister had informed her off the twin bond she could feel Ino snuggling up against her thoughts like a purring kitten.

But that exprience aside she had taken to visualizing an invisible and flexible dome around her mind because this block was the most versatile. It allowed her to see out and move it but keep foreign thoughts out much like a screen would pesky flies. And here she was testing the fruits of her labor.

Diligently holding onto Ino's hand as the girl dragged her around with thrilled, starry eyes to gawk at all the stands and buy her food with the money her parents entrusted her with. Yes, she was three years old in a few months and allowed to walk around like she was an adult. They were ninja, independence was encouraged, that and Ino's puppy dog eyes were irresistible.

But it all proved to fit her plans so as she perused the town it didn't surprise her that both of them slammed into a tiny flesh wall that admitted a tiny cry.

Groaning she bent down to check on Ino - who was fine - before turning towards little Hyuuga Hinata sprawled out on the floor. Talk about a forceful interaction.

"Hey, sorry bout that." She grinned slowly. The first meeting and she already liked the girl. Her psyche was calm and soothing unlike most of the human population, so quiet. "I'm Yamanaka Kangae and this is my sister - who has suddenly disappeared. Hold on for a second."

Grabbing onto the link in her mind she traced Ino's mind back and found it surrounded by the familiar ones of Shikamaru, Chouji, and their fathers.

Shaking her head she was satisfied. As long as she was safe. "Nevermind then, I guess you'll just have to settle for me." She hummed. "I hope that's fine with you."

Hurrying to reassure her Hinata started shaking her head. "No! It's very nice to be here with you!" The girl sounded so earnest Kangae wanted to pinch her cheeks.

"Well its nice to be here with you as well." Aw, look at her blush! "Now what's your name?"

Looking positively embarrassed at her forgetfulness. Falling into a bow the tiny heiress smiled. "Yoroshiku. I'm Hyuuga-"

"Hinata." A stern voice said from behind her and it was Kangae's turn to fall into a bow.

"Hello Hyuuga-sama." She said politely to the clan head and his brother who was followed with a miniature Neji. "Hyuuga-sama."

Hizashi grinned. "Hyuuga-sama is my brother, Hyuuga-san is just fine."

"Apologies Hyuuga-san." Kangae said, marveling at how nice he was.

Receiving a nod in return from Hiashi he turned back to his daughter.

"Will you introduce your friend to me?"

Nodding Hinata told him what Kangae had told her and when she was done she decided to speak up.

"Excuse me Hyuuga-sama but I was wondering if I would be able to spend time at the festival with Hinata-san?"

He looked contemplative. "What is it Hinata and you were planning to do?"

Taking a second to arrange a schedule she answered his question. "I wanted to go to the koi fish ponds and games stalls, then go Nara-sama and Akamichi-sama and their children if that is alright with you."

Before he could answer Hizashi cut in with a genial smile.

"Why don't we all go?" He suggested. "I haven't spoken with the trio in a while. It would be the perfect time to catch up."

* * *

**So I got lazy and cut this chapter short, I'm tired and not feeling well. So Hinata huh? And some explanations of her developing abilities. Enjoy and review.**


	5. Blossoming Friendships

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Kangae.**

_This stuff! _**- Telepathy.**

* * *

Waving to the children who stood surrounded by their parents she pulled Hinata forward by her hand and began the introductions.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, this is Hinata my new friend." She said. "My new friend Hinata this is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji."

Stuttering out a shy hello the Hyuuga heiress retreated to hide behind Kangae's back.

"Yeah she's a little nervous," She told the group with a small smile. "Give her a little time and I'm sure she'll open right up." Like a coconut or something all her sweet insides would come spilling out.

Choji unsurprisingly was the first to start a conversation with the young Hyuuga over their favorite kinds of food and Kangae found out that she liked cold Soba better than hot.

Even Shikamaru came over and spoke to her about Shogi which her own father had begun to show her. The only one that was left was Ino who was staring at Hinata as if she had stolen her favorite toy.

Frowning she reached out and grabbed her tightly fisted hand.

Blue met angry, distrustful blue and Kangae sighed.

_I'll be very disappointed if this is how you react to me branching out beyond you._

Ino flinched and shuffled guilty, blue eyes shying away from hers. _Sorry nee-chan_ she replied softly and Kangae ran her other hand down her face. She hadn't anticipated Ino's jealousy but it wasn't surprising. She was used to her only paying her attention and she understood that it would unsettle her but that didn't mean she would stand for it.

_It's fine_, she soothed, _Hinata I hope will become a very good friend and maybe one day I'll be able to look at her as if she is a __sister_-

Ino tensed but she ignored it.

-_but__ always remember I will never love anyone in the unique way that I love you. So be nice._

Giving her hand a squeeze she tugged Ino over and watched with an accomplished smile as she excitedly wrapped Hinata in a hug and proceeded to drag the blushing heiress over to a nearby stall.

Between the two of them Hinata was bound to be more outspoken.

Moving after them after casting the now socializing adults a glance she crouched down in the middle of the two, grabbed a tiny net to fish with. The koi fish in their own pond needed company.

For a few minutes she fished until the gaze on the back of her neck burned through her body. Turning around she held out the handle of the net and smiled.

"Neji-kun would you like to try?" She offered, tilting her head to the side as the boy shifted nervously.

"I uh, would like to Yamanaka-san-"

"Kangae." She cut in and Neji looked confused.

"Don't call me 'Yamanaka-san', we're the same age. Call me Kangae or Kangae-san if you really feel the need."

For a few seconds he paused and mulled over her words. "Okay _Kangae_," He said slowly. "I would like to b-but I was n-never _taught_ and-"

Holding up a hand because watching the embarrased red fade down the column of neck had stopped being entertaining when he started to resemble a lobster.

"It's okay, I'll teach you if you want." She said, deciding that if he was in her path why not hold out her hand and if he held it then all the better.

Neji nodded with a shy smile and Kangae returned it with much more confidence. "Thank you Yamana-Kangae."

Moving closer he bent down beside her and she slide the handle into his hand.

"Now," She began, holding his wrist to guide him as Neji listened intently. "It goes like this."

* * *

Only a week from then did Kangae see any results from their meeting at the festival. Imagine he surprise when she goes down stairs to see the Lady Hyuuga sitting in their tea room with her husband and Hinata.

Falling into a bow despite her positively bed wrangled look - her hair curled in her sleep and her night dress was wrinkled but who could expect her to be ready for business after waking up - she helped Ino who was leaning into her side do the same. And let her tell you it was harder than it looked, Ino was dead weight when she was tired and she clung.

"Hyuuga-sama, I am sorry for my appearance," She apologized. "I was-"

"Just sleeping." Lady Hyuuga soothed with a smile and Kangae knew she was blushing in embarrassment. Then to top it off she accidentally let Ino hit the ground and she burst upright with a shout.

"Itai! Kangae why did you do that?!" Pouting as she rubbed at the back of her head. "If you wanted me to stop leaning on you could have just said so."

"Kangae, Ino, why don't the two of you go get ready." Inoichi said casting both of them a look of fond exasperation. "Hiashi-san and Aya-san had invited the two of you over to have a play date with Hinata and Neji."

Her sister looked properly repentant and they both nodded before rushing up the stairs and into the bathroom. Luckily the bath was already full and they only had to get in. Helping Ino wash her hair because she had a tendency to get the shampoo in her eyes and scream like a banshee, Kangae finished them up in twenty minutes at the least.

Stepping out she wrapped a large fluffy towel around Ino then herself and crossed the hall to their room. Pulling out their clothes it wasn't long before they were both dressed.

Ino in a pair of gray capris and a short blue yukata with a black sash and black scandals and her matching. It was cheesy but she liked sometimes freaking people out with how similar they could be to each other even with her different hair color.

Running a brush through their hair a few times until it was straight and dry she grabbed her sister and went down the stairs. Both of them waved at Hinata who waved back.

"So we're gonna hang out with Neji and you?" Ino asked as the two of them stood by the compound exit.

"Un. Neji was very happy when he finally caught the fish and I think he wants to thank you." Hinata said and Kangae shrugged a shoulder.

"He did look pretty pumped up about it even went to go show dad."

"Well girls we'll be by at three to pick you two up." Her father said and Kangae was surprised on of them weren't coming with them. They must trust the Hyuuga's more than she knew.

"Okay." Ino and her chorused and their father ruffled their hair.

"Have fun you two."

Oh there was no doubt about it that they would.

* * *

**So I made a little omake about Shikamaru's POV of their first meeting. If you guys like these I'll add one on to a chapter. If you have any ideas, tell me. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Shikamaru first was told he was going to meet the Yamanaka twins he hadn't been very interested but it was traditional. One Akimichi, one Nara, and Yamanaka, that was the recipe for their perfect cell. If anything he was confused on where the spare sister would fit in.

So when the day came for them to stop by he had curled up into a ball and laid there for a few seconds knowing he'd have to give his obligatory greeting. Rolling over he sighed and said hello the blonde one before raising a brow at the girl with the strawberry colored hair. It was strange because as far as he knew all of their clan had pale hair. But he didn't dwell on that for long before rolling over and trying to rest.

Well that was until the oldest sister had very stirred him from his rest by repeatedly pushing him. At first he just thought about ignoring her until he felt something push at his mind. Bolting upright his eyes narrowed at the smug look she sent him band listened as she told him her sister wanted to play.

But Shikamaru didn't want to and so he laid back down only to hear her the girl, Kangae, screeched into his ear for him to get up. He did so because she reminded him so much of his mother in that moment and if scared him more than he was willing to admit.

"Ino. Wantsa. Play." The demon girl reiterated with an evil grin that could never, not even for a second be taken as childish. He knew that look, it was the same one his mother used on his father when he got lazy. Either he listened or she took more drastic measures and he didn't want to know what those measures consisted of.

"You, Cho, and Ino play. Now."

Shikamaru glanced over at the other two curiously watching children before looking back at her. She hadn't included herself.

"You too?"

The strawberry haired girl grinned and Shikamaru knew he wouldn't like what would happen next.

"No. 'm tired." She sighed with a loud yawn drawing the attention of her mother who hurried over to pick her up from the far side of the room. Oh that was well played. Well played indeed.

Meeting Shikamaru's pouting black eyes she grinned. "Bye bye."

Shikamaru glanced at the comfy looking piece of floor beside him and sighed in defeat. It was no use, that demon girl had commanded the sleepiness out of him for the time being. Glancing at the animatedly talking blonde girl he decided to make the best of this because her sister might kill him if he didn't.

* * *

**I'll try to update soon and all that jazz. And you got more Telepathy. She's getting stronger. Please review and excuse any errors.**


	6. Jukken'd

Smiling indulgently at the very excited Neji as he pointed out his fish in the Hyuuga pond Kangae allowed herself to pulled and the others with her in a little train. Ino holding her other hand and Hinata holding hers as they squatted down on the bank of the water.

"I named him Nemo!" Neji beamed, cute little missing tooth on display. "Tou-chan even said it was a very good choice."

She was sure he could have named it Poopy McToiletton and Hizashi still would have said it was pretty but that was his job as a father. She can't count how many times her own dad had smiled that special smile reserved for horrible ideas that children come up with and flashed it at Ino and her.

Just for that she made sure to concoct the most disturbing food combinations and make him eat it. The pouty face held powers untold.

"It certainly fits him," She agreed. "Especially with the coloring."

The three other children glanced down into the water and scrunched up their noses.

"I don't get it." Hinata said with a hint of shy confusion and Kangae grinned and ruffled her hair to which the little heiress squeaked adorably at.

"It's nothing Hina-chan, just something I remember." She hummed staring idly at the orange, white, and black fish. "Just be lucky you don't have to find him and bargain with sharks and a crazy blue girl named Dorothy. Just keep swimming indeed."

Chuckling lowly she ignored Ino's outburst of "She's always laughing at jokes I can never understand so get used to it!" as the two Hyuuga turned to her for an explanation, Kangae stuck a finger into the water and giggled at the feeling of the fishes little mouths.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to play?" Ino asked with a raised brow, turning to face the Hyuugas.

Neji shrugged. "I haven't really played games with other people before so why don't you pick Hinata?"

Said girl looked at them pensively from underneath her lashes before she answered. "U-um, we could play hide and seek? I've heard that it's fun."

Nodding Kangae stood up. "And I'll be it, do we all know the rules?"

Seeing them shake their heads she told them what to do. "Then we'll put our own twist to it. All of you are being hunted by me, you all will hide and I will search for you." She said to them. "If I find you remember that you guys have the choice of waiting for me go tag you or to fight and run. If you are caught you help me get the others, clear?"

Seeing a bit of excitement in their eyes she nodded, it was good they were all dressed in their rough and tumble clothes. Luckily her parents had a messenger dropped off some clothes to change into so now her and Ino were in shorts and t-shirts, Hinata and Neji the same.

"When I clap I want you all to scatter!" Bringing her hands together she was pleased to note that they sprinted off in different directions. It was obvious that Neji and Hinata had already started their physical training but so did Ino and her. They were clan heirs it was only proper they get a head start.

Deciding that while she could just use her telepathy to find them it was more a challenge to do it manually and would be good practice. Kangae didn't want to create a crutch out of her useful ability. Putting up her shields she raced into the Hyuuga territory woods.

Straining her ears she listened and recalled her knowledge from blind knife throwing. She needed to pause and wait. Hearing a rustle off to her left she took off towards it and the startled shout and sound of running made her smile.

So Neji was first up then?

Catching up to him was easy but actually _catching_ him proved to be difficult. Though he was still clumsy and a bit off kilter with his movements, he could move well and Kangae saw the genius he was fabled for peeking through.

Diving right as she jumped to tackle him Kangae cartwheeled out of it before turning to face the boy a second later and lunged again. Pretty soon it turned into a flip-away-from-the-other kind of thing and both of them were laughing before they ended up in a tangle of limbs.

"Caught you!~" Kangae chirped officially, slapping her hand down on Neji's red face. "Now you have to help me."

"Okay, okay!" Neji sighed as she got up and held a hand out. "Now let's go catch someone else."

Grasping it he pulled himself up and they started off to search

In Hinata's defense her hiding place was perfect and she had been quieter than anything but the smell of lavender and chamomile practically lead them to her. They would need to talk about that.

Staring at the little heiress crouched down between two perfectly placed boulders Kangae decided to play a prank.

Holding up a hand for Neji to stay she slunk over, lowered herself down next to Hinata's ear and grinned.

"BOO!" She shouted as the other girl jumped. Now what happened next would forever be her fault.

"Eiii!" She shrieked and whipped out a hand coated in chakra at her. Quickly rearing back the jab struck her arm instead of her chest. Rolling away with a hiss she heard the sound of two sets of feet racing towards her as she felt Ino jolt in her mind.

_Kangae!_

Shaking her head she blinked past the pain and set a wave of calm at her twin.

_I'm fine, I made a mistake and I'll handle it_. She said on a mental huff. _Stay where you are, there's no reason for you to get involved._.

There was pause before a feeling of determination paired with a familiar stubbornness sailed through her mind.

_I'm coming_.

Rolling her eyes because most of the pain had passed she sat up and saw that Hinata was crying furiously. Ah, she should have seen this coming. The poor girl was blaming herself.

"K-Kangae-chan I'm s-so sorry!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around her neck and she shifted her completely numb arm over to the side and used her other one to return the hug.

"Hey, hey, it's fine I shouldn't have tried to surprise you like that." She cooed, petting her hair. "I should have known that you were packing a whole lot of awesome inside of you."

Glancing over at a worried Neji she nudged him with her knee and he stopped staring fearfully at the group and his gaze jumped to hers.

"I-I'll go get help!" He said loudly before dashing away towards the main house as if he was afraid that she would be angry at him or something.

Sighing she patted Hinata's back before moving into a stand. "Let's go back before he makes it out to seem like I got hit somewhere dangerous."

In response Hinata merely hugged her tighter. Hearing the leaves rustle as Ino spilled out of them and took a catalog of her injuries she looked at the crying heiress and back at her.

"I scared her and she accidentally jukken'd me." She shrugged and Ino frowned.

"Hinata-chan, it's not your fault." Kangae said leading them back to the complex. "If anything I want to congratulate you."

Jerking the white eyed girl pulled back and hesitantly met her gaze.

"C-congratulate me?" Aw, she sounded so confused that it was cute.

She nodded with a smile. "That was pretty hard to do am I right and it's apart of your clan style? Why wouldn't I be happy for you?"

Hinata flinched and fiddled nervously with her fingers. "Because I h-h-hurt you?"

Sighing louder Kangae decided she wouldn't have her feeling bad for hurting someone even after she apologized. They were going to be ninja, that was a good habit.

Stretching out an arm she grabbed Hinata's hand, rolled up her sleeve, and delivered a sound pinch to her skin.

Listening to her yelp and withdraw to rub at her red skin she nonchalantly checked out her nails. "Are you done now?"

"What was that for?!" Hinata frowned, her brows furrowed.

"Me getting even." Kangae told her. "Let's make a deal, when you hit me I hit you and when I hit you, you hit me."

Looking uncertain but relieved she nodded. "O-okay."

"Good." She said, before sheepishly tugging at her dead to the world arm. "Now can we go find Neji and get this treated? The swinging sensation that I can't feel is tripping me up."

* * *

"Hyuuga-sama," Kangae called as she saw her father approach the compound to pick them up.

"Yes?"

"Hinata promised to be my sparring partner from now on, is that okay?"

Innocent blues meeting calculating whites for the longest of movements before the man nodded.

"I believe that is satisfactory." He said, glancing down at the equally shocked Hinata. "I shall arrange this with your father later."

Bowing she smiled gratefully. "Thank you Hyuuga-sama."

Turning to go she gave Hinata a hug. "Don't forget our deal kay?"

Feeling her nod she raced off to her dad.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked with a raised brow as he shifted Ino in his arms and she grabbed his hand. "You know, outside of being jukken'd and all that?"

"Yeah," Kangae snorted with an eye roll. "I got me a training partner."

* * *

**And thus is the start of Hinata's training. When I wrote this I wanted to convey the fact that Hinata is hesitant about hitting and hurting other people she knows. I felt like that was a big block in her becoming more confident and Kangae is going to work on that with her. Hiashi thinks Hinata hanging out with the smart Yamanaka twin is good for her and Kangae hopes to prove him right. They are going to train together and the twins are going to exprience they're first not being together all the time thing.**

**So they didn't get to finish the game but hey, progression reigns supreme. Excuse any errors and review. I'll try to update again soon.**


	7. Training and Dango Freak Guy?

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

_This stuff!_ **- telepathy.**

* * *

Sitting on the ground while breathing hard, Kangae stretched her aching muscles.

"You're pretty good at hand to hand-to-hand, Hinata." She complimented with a smile and the young heiress hesitantly wiped the worried frown off of her face and replaced it with a hesitant smile.

"Thank you," she said softly. "you did well also."

Blowing a raspberry, she snorted. This girl was much too kind. "Hinata, I was awful," Kangae admitted bluntly, "you kicked my little tush all over the courtyard."

Blushing now the Hyuuga pressed her forefingers together shyly. "O-only because you wanted to fight up front and allowed me to use Jūken," Hinata mumbled. "I'm sure if we were using another kind of taijutsu you would be able to win. You are faster than me and you hit harder."

"Hm, I guess," she mused lightly, amused by the way Hinata was trying to boost her confidence when the girl needed it herself.

"And you were winning before!" She declared adorably. "You were bending yourself around my hits and used very good acrobatics, I was amazed!"

Grinning, Kangae rubbed her head half in embarrassment, half in pride. "I guess I was pretty cool, but you had me beat," she allowed. "you managed to hit my ankle in the midst of my 'very good acrobatics', and that takes precision."

Seeming bashfully pleased, Hinata took a seat next to her and they were silent for a moment before she asked her a question she obviously had been thinking about.

"What kind of taijutsu is that?" The young girl said, tilting her head. "I've never seen someone fight like that before."

Curiously glancing back at the tiny heiress Kangae shrugged.

"It's not really a taijutsu per se but like a kind of...movement?" She said hesitantly, rubbing the back of her neck. This was harder to explain than she thought it would be. "It's all about balance and flexibility but it can be used in self defense." As she had proven in her previous life when her 'adoring fans' got a bit too handsy.

Nodding Hinata stood and wandered over to a sort of target practicing yard far off in the corner of the training field.

"Would you like to try?" She suggested shyly, fiddling with a tiny projectile she had picked up from a box. It looked like a senbon. "I noticed while we were fighting you sometimes looked like you wanted to throw something at me, so I thought maybe this is what you wanted to do..."

As the girl trailed off Kangae slowly took the weapon from her. It had been a while since she had tried her aim and a part of her whined that she may have lost her touch while the other scoffed at the thought. She had been the best at what she did when she traveled with the circus, it would take more than a change in containers to change that.

Letting her keen eyes glare down at the target she measured how much strength and lean it would take for her to hit the target before cocking back and flicking her wrist. It struck a ways off from the bullseye but she couldn't be happier. Her mind knew how to do it and it was only a matter of making her body able to follow through the motions. Her sharp shooting days were back.

Smiling softly she met a pair of pearly white eyes and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, this means a lot to me." She murmured pulling back. "Next time I'll definitely have to find something to pay you back with!"

Spending the rest of the morning together both taking shots at the targets Kangae was surprised to hear her father's voice calling for her.

Turning away from trying to teach Hinata how to hold the projectile the right way she blinked her blue eyes and waved. Walking towards her were the Hyuuga twins, Neji, and her dad.

"Hi tou-chan." She called in greeting. "Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-san, Neji-kun." Every since she started her sessions she was pleased to admit that the Hyuuga brothers allowed her to call them by more familiar titles.

Coming over to stand by her side her father whistled as he stared at the pieces of metal embedded in the posts. It wasn't exactly impressive but it was good for children their age.

"So who did all this?" He asked, raising one blond brow.

"Hinata and I." Kangae beamed proudly. "She showed me the goods and I wanted to try, she's pretty precise. Next time you should join us Neji."

"I will."

Chuckling Inoichi ruffled her hair before turning back to their hosts.

"In a week we are hosting Ino and Kangae's fourth birthday party and we would be honored to have you there."

Inclining his head regally Hiashi agreed to show up. "We will be there."

"And we will send the details in a day." Her father smiled before gesturing at her. "Let's go Kangae, we're meeting Shikaku and Choza at the dango shop."

Attaching herself to his side after giving Hinata and Neji a hug Kangae bowed to the brothers.

"Goodbye!"

Hearing their answering parting words she diligently followed her dad from the compound.

"So who suggested dango?" She asked as the traveled down the roads. "And don't say Choza as a way to weasel out of the answer." Kangae glared when she saw the sheepish expression on her father's face.

"Are you going to tell your mother?"

"Depends." She shrugged. "Are you going to let me get some dango ice cream?"

"...One serving."

Kangae scoffed, oh no he wasn't getting out that easy. "Please I know the perils of lying to kaa-chan, three or no deal."

"...Fine but I'm getting a few bites of that." He grumbled knowing he was beat.

Kangae grinned. "Sure thing pops."

Arriving at the shop she was greeted with a hug from Ino, a friendly smile and wave from Choji, and a glance and grunt from Shikamaru.

"I feel so welcomed." She deadpanned, absent-mindedly fixing Ino's messy ponytail. The girl could not manage to keep her long hair in order but she wanted it to stay that way because Kangae wasn't going to cut hers.

"Would you prefer a hug?" He asked and Kangae opened her arms.

"If you wanted a cuddle you didn't need to use the excuse of being rude to get one."

Rolling his eyes he stepped into the circle of her arms and Kangae began to crush his frame as he choked and flailed around. Letting him go Shikamaru shot her a half hearted glare and trudged away.

"Why do you try to break his spine everytime he gives you a hug Kangae?" Choji asked in amusement and said girl made her way to the counter.

"I think the better question is why does he continually hug me when he knows what I'm gonna do to him?"

Ino snorted around her sweet drink. "Because you'll hunt him down and give it to him worse than he already had it if he didn't." Her sister said while she nudged Kangae to share hee ice cream.

Lifting the spoon to her sister's mouth she grinned. "Yeah, that is why."

Hearing something that suspiciously sounded like 'demon girl' come from the Nara boy she offered her ice cream to him.

"I take it this is your way of apologizing?"

"Hey, take it or leave it." She said, lifting another scoop to her mouth. "I'm fine with not sharing at all."

Gaze switching between her eyes and her peace offering he grabbed a spoon and ate some.

"Some deal tomorrow?" She asked lightly.

"You mean where you do something I don't exactly enjoy and then bribe me with things to make it better?"

"Yeah."

"Why not?" He sighed. "I have nothing more productive to do."

Sitting there listening to idle chatter she allowed her mental walls to lower and her net screen to activate and was kind of surprised by the most prominent thought going through her head.

_Dango. Dango. Dango. Dango._

Just that over and over again with a sense of urgency floating around.

Whoever it was must seriously love this stuff. But now that she had heard it she was curious as to who it was. Latching onto the mind strand she was again surprised by how tight this person's head was. Not good as her clan's or enough to keep her out if she really pushed for it - though she suspected that the barriers could get stronger - but fairly good regardless.

Eyes snagging on a quickly approaching boy with his black hair in a low ponytail with a younger boy toddling at his side Kangae felt her brows draw up in confusion.

What in the world was this?

Dango freak person was Uchiha Itachi?

* * *

**And she's gonna meet Itachi and Sasuke! You guys just got your first look at their training and I hope you guys like it!**

**Next chapter will be important because of what she does and who she meets at her party. You'll also be introduced to her a new ability she has.**

**Please excuse any errors and review.**


End file.
